E1M6: Cargo Landing
is the sixth map of Bloodbath in SIC. It was designed by Adam It has a par time of 3:25 and uses the track "On the Hunt". Overview This part of the Cyla base is where supplies are shipped into and out of the base from the Control Tower. A large garage holds the crates and contains a hidden ladder to the pumping. Walkthrough Take the pickups and kill the enemies directly in front of you. Go through the door and take the leg leg of the hallway. Inside is a new room with a nukage pool and a switch. Press the switch to raise up another switch, which opens up a room with the red key. Be careful, since there is a hidden room containing monsters. The monsters will probably spot you and teleport into the room, possibly ambushing unsuspecting players.. Return to the hallway and take the northern door. Kill the enemies and take the east door into a T-shaped hallway. Take the lower leg of the hallway to find a SAR15 and ammo. Press the western wall to lower a lift. At the top of the lift is a Zombieman and a blue key. Return to the first hallway and take the east leg. Behind the blue door is a large room with boxes and a lift. Click on one of the boxes to lower a lift, which lets you press the switch that lowers the lift. Take it up to a room with three computers. Kill the monsters quickly, and press a misaligned texture on the computer farthest away from the entrance. Walk to the door you came in from, and you will be teleported to a room containing a yellow key. Note: A monster can walk over the trigger and teleport itself into the yellow key room. Don’t panic; just quickly run over to the yellow key before it closes. With all your keys, return to the T-hallway and take the far door. Inside is the landing area, with the exit at the end. If the exit door is not opened, return to the computer observation and press the misaligned texture. Head through the exit door and press the switch. Other points of interest None. Areas Starting corridor: Start room, four-way hallway, part of secret #1. Nukage systems: Red key room, hidden monster room, and secret #3, #4, and #5. Transport Hallways: Central Hallway, T-Hallway, and the lift with the Blue key. Landing: Largest eastern room and the exit room. Warehouse: Southwest room behind the blue door. Vents: Secrets #1 and #2. Computer station: The Overlook above the landing. Secrets #In the warehouse room, press the southernmost box to lower a lift. Walk across it to be teleported to a secret green room. Return to the starting room through a closeby door. #At the other side of the room with secret #1 is a door containing a Chainsaw. #In the landing room, go to the north and walk over a line (it is noticeable since the brightness is different on both sides of it). Return to the T-hallway to find that a secret area to the north has opened. #Immediately after entering secret #3, go to your right and open up a secret room with green armor. #At the eastern end of the nukage river in secret #3, open the door to reveal a Rocket launcher and a Sergeant. Stats Category:Bloodbath Category:SIC maps